O garoto do violino Branco
by thata-flora
Summary: "O violino é belo, cativante, e culto, mas não é a essência do verdadeiro homem que está lhe tocando. Minha senhora, me perdoe. Esse violino não sabe amar."


_Era uma tarde belíssima, em uma cidade tradicional. Belos bondes, belas moças, belos rapazes, belos vestidos._

_ Todos os dias, buscava alimentos para o meu lar. Eu não tinha uma vida pobre, mas não nasci em um berço de ouro._

_ No meu caminho havia uma mansão, não era grande, mas não era pequena. Sombria, cercada de rosas, e uma trilha de gramíneas pela parede. Havia portões bem trabalhados, mas não eram tão altos, eram superiores à altura de um adulto normal. Tudo ali me parecia muito antigo. Algumas "lanças" do portão estavam enferrujadas. Álias, aquilo não me importava no momento._

_Eu sou uma dama, de cabelos lisos e ruivos, com um vestido rosa, com rendas e detalhes em branco. Eu tinha uma sapatilha característica da época, combinava com o vestido, que não era lá muito "pomposo"._

_ Diante daquela maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo sombria mansão, surgia uma melodia, um tanto linda, vinda de um instrumento interessante, incomum, que não parava. Ele vinha de dentro da mansão. Era uma melodia eterna, o portador do tal instrumento, deveria ser um anjo, pois dia e noite, ele estava lá tocando._

_ Não sei se era uma ilusão de minha mente, ou não._

_Mas não podia ser real, não tinha como um senhor ou senhora tocar o dia inteiro alí._

_E eu continuava, passando por aquele lugar, esperando que aquela bela melodia tocasse. E tocava, cada dia mais bela e culta._

_Um dia me atrevi em entrar. Me direcionei aos cadeados, mas não estavam trancados. Aparentava apenas._

_Havia muitas flores, a maioria rosas, que estavam mal cuidadas, ou que nunca haviam sido cuidadas._

_Fui em direção à porta, que estava destrancada também. A sala principal não havia nada, somente alguns móveis empoeirados, cobertos por um pano branco, e algumas velas apagadas. Havia alguns objetos no chão cobertos pelo pano branco também, mas não sei dizer o que era, ou se era algo._

_Subi as escadas, em direção à música, que segundo por segundo aumentava, cada vez me cativando mais._

_Havia algumas teias nas paredes, mas nada incomum. Ainda._

_Quando terminei as escadas, estava em uma sala enorme, no mesmo estado da sala térrea, mas havia uma cadeira. Uma cadeira "real" toda caprichada no estofado e nos detalhes, onde estava sentado um garoto que tocava seu violino. Andei alguns passos e fiquei diante dele._

_ Seus cabelos eram rebeldes, possuía olhos azuis, e vestia um terno preto, perfeito, limpo, novo. Ao contrário de tudo que estava aqui. Seu violino era branco e delicado._

_Eu lhe perguntei:_

_ -O que faz, meu senhor?_

_-Eu toco. –Ele parou com a melodia._

_ -E por que tocas?_

_ -Para minha amada._

_-E quem é sua amada? –A curiosidade me tomou naquele momento._

_-Eu não sei, minha senhora. –Seu olhar não demonstrava emoção. -Sou como uma flor que atrai os passáros, sem saber quem é. –Ele explicou._

_-E não vives? –Essa parte me parecia estranha._

_-O violino é minha vida, enquanto ele estiver branco, eu estarei bem._

_Quando foi que me toquei de sua pele albina, parecia marfim, olhando-lhe à distância._

_-Mas, minha amada deve ser pura, de alma e de corpo, e ser gentil. –Ele me explicou._

_-E se não for? –Eu lhe perguntei._

_-Digamos que o destino é justo e negavelmente certo. –Ele supôs._

_Ele começou a tocar, e meus ouvidos alcançaram o paraíso, aquela melodia era celestial. Tudo alí se tornou belo e não mais sombrio. Senti que minha vida não tinha mais razão. Podia ficar a vida inteira admirando o garoto e seu violino -do qual não sabia o nome._

_ -Minha bela amada, se for realmente pura, pertencerá a mim. –Seu olhar se tornou simpático, mas hesitou em sorrir._

_-Meu a..a..mado.. –Eu não estava em sã consciência._

_-Minha amada...será que me pertences mesmo?_

_-A..a...mado.. –Meus olhos e minha boca estavam paralisados._

_ As mãos albinas e frias como gelo, tocaram e afagaram meu rosto._

_ Percebi que minhas forças estavam acabando, e ele começou a tocar seu violino, não de forma bela, mas sim dramática._

_ Não conseguia mais falar, ou pensar direito._

_-Minha amada...se fosses minha... –Ele cantarolava._

_De repente seu violino que estava um pouco sujo, começou a se limpar sozinho, e o garoto, estava mais revigorante, mais vivo._

_ O cativante garoto violinista continuou a tocar seu instrumento, agora refinado, melhorado, como se fosse novo. Eu fui perdendo minha visão e fui caíndo lentamente._

_-Minha amada que chegará... –Ele continuou a cantar._

_Meus sentidos, o que era aquilo? Onde estava? O que aconteceu?_

_-Se realmente fosses minha, meu violino não iria gostar.-Ele sussurrou._

_Senti que pétalas de rosas cobriam meu corpo, caído, ainda consciente, um pouco._

_-Minha amada, é só minha, não de meu violino. O violino cativa as belas, mas elas não são minhas amadas. –Ele sussurava continuando._

_-O violino é belo, culto e especial, ele tem amadas, mais não soube usá-las. –Ele olha para alguns "objetos" cobertos pelo pano branco._

_-S..ão.. as.. amad..amadas... dele? -Eu lhe perguntei._

_-Sim. Eu sou como você, minha bela senhora, caí em tentações e estou com o violino, solitário, sem uma bela amada.-Ele deu uma pausa.- Eu sou vítima desse violino._

_Como? Como? Como um instrumento tão belo, e tão cativante fosse ruim?_

_ -Ele nos faz tentações, e nos cativa. Ele é o belo rapaz que toda moça deseja, e não eu._

_-Me..u.. senhor..?_

_Eu desmaiei e só ouvi uma última frase._

_-O violino é belo, cativante, e culto, mas não é a essência do verdadeiro homem que está lhe tocando. Minha senhora, me perdoe. Esse violino não sabe amar._


End file.
